The present invention relates generally to hearing protection devices and is more particularly concerned with hearing protectors of the type comprising a spring type headband having a pair of ear canal contacting members affixed to the end portions thereof.
Hearing protectors of the type comprising a generally U-shaped spring headband having a pair of inwardly directed ear canal contacting members affixed to the end portions thereof are, per se, known. As compared to hearing protectors of the ear muff type such protectors are generally possessed of the advantages of lighter weight and lower bulk. However, they are often substantially less effective, in terms of their primary purpose, sound attenuation, than their ear muff type counterparts.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide hearing protectors of the type comprising a generally U-shaped spring headband and ear canal contacting members affixed to the end portions of the headband which are substantially more effective in sound attenuation properties than similar protectors of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide hearing protectors of the aforementioned type which are comfortable to wear while providing excellent sound attenuation properties. It is yet another object of the invention to provide hearing protectors of the aforementioned type having the qualities of low bulk and light weight and which protectors are comfortable to wear while providing excellent sound attenuation properties.
It is still another object of the invention to provide hearing protectors of the aforementioned type in which the ear canal contacting members thereof self-adjust to the ear canals of the wearer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.